Dead By Daylight
by FromAshesToNew
Summary: A group of survivors, 2 killers, who the hell knows how many generators and of course, traps everywhere. Thrown into an area with no memory of how they all got there, the group of friends run and try to survive from the 2 serial killers and try to get generators running again to open the escape door. But if they're caught, things can AND will get bloody. [CYRUS AND MASONE ARE MY OC
1. chapter 1

My heartbeat was beating so fast as if it was afraid tonight was my last as I ran and leaped over a box before landing on both of my feet, turning to the right and behind a wooden wall. Sliding my back down the wall to a sitting position breathing heavily as quiet as possible with a small smirk but more of a small smile

"Now that's what I call playing around with the killer" I say

"You're fucking crazy" Keith's voice says making me laugh breathlessly, as I faced the other way before standing and walking to Keith's hiding spot

"I know, that's why we're friends" I say to him before holding my hand out for him to grab it, he stands up with my help and looks over at the house in the center of the area

"Let's go see if they all made it" he says running to the worn down building, me right behind.

"Did he lose you guys?" Ventus asks as he saw us 2 walk through what was supposed to be the front door but there is no door

"Yep. Well the one chasing us." I answer

"We lost the the other one too, don't worry" Prompto says, his once bright blonde how now dirty after waking up on the ground like the rest of us.

"So any ideas on why this could be happening? Like none of us remember being thrown here" Lance joins into the conversation

"Could Jake be behind this?" Cyrus asks out loud

"Possible. What do you think, Lis?" Masone asks looking at me, I stared at the wooden plank flooring giving a moment to think

"It's possible. But who would the killers be then?" I finally answer

"They could be remote controlled robots?" Noctis asks

"No, no way. They're too real to be robots" Cloud says

"What if it's not Jake? What if it's someone who knows one or all of us and we don't know them?" Roxas finally speaks, all of I sudden I feel something off and immediately-and frantically-flail my hands out for a second before stopping,holding my hands out as if I'm gesturing someone to stop

"Guys shut up!" I whisper in a slight scared tone, I knew it, my heartbeat started getting louder and a bit faster by the second-everyone else had it too-

"Shit! Hide or something!" Keith's voice whispers before turning and quietly running off, everyone else doing the same as I turned and saw one of those red lockers-running to it and quietly hiding inside it-my heartbeat went crazy as one of the familiar figures came into the building through the suppose "front door" as he looked around. I breathed as slowly and calmly as possible as I stared at the killer, when I almost jumped which would've caused noise towards me when the other killer appeared on the other side from where the first killer was

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck come on guys someone has to do something!!" I yelled inside my head mentally hoping something would attract their attention-when of course-a generator freaked out and caused an exploding noise-the generators don't explode ever though-catching the attention of the killers,them both leaving seperate ways. When my heartbeat was finally ok, I slowly got out of the locker and went around the house to find the others but everyone had snuck out except for Roxas who was hid in one of the other lockers

"Everyone left" I said

"Ya, I saw Lance leave and then Ventus" Roxas replies as we made our way out of the house. I grabbed the walkie-talkie from the hem of my jeans and pushed the button down talking into the speaker

"Guys where are you all?" I let go of the button as a static noise was heard signaling someone else was coming on

"Working on a generator with Cloud and Keith, over." Noctis' voice responds, then another

"Looking for a generator with Lance and Ventus" Prompto's voice says, I looked over to see a relieved Roxas, I grinned before my grin faltered, I turned back to the walkie-talkie and pressed the button down

"Masone? Cyrus?" I ask, letting the button go, but nothing happened so I pressed the button again

"Boys?!" Then the static came

"Sorry, Lis, one of the killers were near us and we had to cover up the walkie-talkies but we're good now" Cyrus' voice replies, I let out a breathe I didn't realize I was holding

"Ok thank god, me and Roxas will start looking for any items and generators on the way"

"Ok, sounds good, over" Masone says through the speaker before I hook the walkie-talkie to the hem of my jeans

"Let's go blondie" I say as I begin walking forward cautiously, in hopes of finding a generator

"So how many generators do we need to get that door open to escape?" Roxas asks, I pull out the crumbled piece of paper from my pocket-I was the only one who woke up with it in my pocket, not even I had written it cuz it's not my hand writing-

"10 generators because there's 10 of us and 2 killers" I read the paper out loud before crumbling it into the ball again and putting it back in my pocket

"God dammit, still?!" Roxas exclaims

"Yep, oh ya wait" I grabbed the walkie-talkie and spoke into it "who made that generator explosion distraction?" I let go of the button,then static

"That would be me, my dear Princess" Cloud's voice replies, I press the button with a small laugh

"Good job, thanks"

"No problem, out" I put the walkie-talkie back as I see a generator and a treasure box

"Rox,over there" I say pointing at the generator

"On it" the blonde replies already walking over to the generator and trying to fix it as I opened the treasure box and searched through it. Afterwards, I found a water bottle and tossed it to Roxas

"Why me? You're the girl out of all of us" Roxas questions

"I'm a sacrificer, just drink it" I say sitting on my knees on the left side of the Generator, beginning to work on it. Roxas puts the water bottle in his back pocket of his jeans before continue to work on the right side of me of the generator. But all of a sudden, an generator explodes followed by a loud scream.


	2. Chapter 2

The scream was so clear over the explosion but me and Roxas turn to see Cyrus and Masone running over to us

"The hell happened?" Roxas asks

"You guys gotta get outta here!" Masone says

"Are you kidding me!?" I say as one of the killers came into view-messing with our heartbeats-

"Sorry didn't mean to bring him to you" Cyrus apologizes, just then, Keith,Ventus and Prompto came over

"Alissa was that you screaming?" Prompto asks, I shook my head no

"What...?" Ventus questions out loud before the answer had hit me just as Noctis went running pass all of us. I groaned as I stood and went running after him, the killer in sight seeing us and the other killer chasing Noctis.

"Didn't know you were a girl, Noctis!" I said running beside him,the others following behind

"Guys where's Lance and Cloud?" Masone asks over all the noises we're making from running

"They both left the other way, they should be fine if both killers are after us!" Noctis answers

"This is fucking stupid!" Keith says

"Quiet, Mullet!" I say to him, leaping over a box. Ventus throws a firecracker behind us all as it explodes in front of the killers causing them to lose us. Noctis grabs Prompto and hides behind a wooden wall while Ventus and Roxas hides behind the large trees, Cyrus and Masone hide in the tall grass as there was a red locker nearby-Keith grabbing my hand and running to it-the small space in the red locker made me and Keith super close together, my heartbeat was beating so fast it was hard to breathe as Keith rubbed his hand on my back to calm me down, I couldn't tell whether or not if my heartbeat was from how close the killers are or from running. One of the killers walk pass the locker but then Lance's voice was heard as a hell of pain. We both lost it as we jumped out of the locker

"Lance!?" Keith yells out as we turn and see Lance, injured, a wound to his stomach. I ran to him and caught him before he could fall, the blood from the wound going through his shirt and onto my hands.

"Lance, what happened?!" Keith was freaking out

"I turned the corner in hopes of finding you guys and one of those fuckers were there!" Everyone else comes running over

"Holy shit, Lance!" Ventus exclaims

"Guys we gotta find a med-kit!" Cloud says

"I'll take him back to the house, keep the killers distracted until I Walkie-talkie you guys!" I say moving my hand which are covered in Lance's blood and arms to around Lance's waist to help him stay up.

"Ok, sounds like a plan" Noctis says, agreeing earning an agreeable nod from Prompto too

"Don't worry,guys...I'll be fine before ya know it..." Lance says weakly, Keith walks up and hugs him before letting go

"Someone go to that generator and make a distraction" he then says, Cyrus going over to it and working on the distraction.

"Thanks guys." I say before getting ready to run off-dragging Lance with me of course-Cyrus sets off the exploding thing before running back to the group but I'm already gone with Lance,running. I ne'er expected all of this going this far, I looked at the brunette

"He's losing too much blood" I say in my head, Cloud ran pass in front of a killer and Masone was running away from the other killer. Noctis was able to escape the whole ordeal so he went for a generator in hopes of getting just one done. Prompto runs pass in front of the killer chasing Masone and Cyrus ran in front of the killer chasing Cloud. I saw the house up ahead but I fell down onto my knee-followed by a scream-accidentally dropping Lance as I looked down and saw my foot caught in a bear trap. Everyone heard me scream

"Keep them distracted! They ARE NOT getting to Alissa and Lance!" Keith yelled, running in front of the killer chasing Prompto and as Ventus ran out in front of the killer chasing Cyrus, this all went on-running in front of the killer to buy the one who was chased some time-Roxas escaped and found Noctis

"Dude, you've been here the whole time?" The blonde asks

"Ya, help me out, Dork" Noctis replies, both Him and Roxas working on the generator.

I looked at Lance who was on the ground next to me, barely staying conscious from blood loss, I knew his sight was blurry so I quickly tried prying the trap open-as I did-I picked up Lance bridal style getting more of his blood on my arms-my hands are still covered in his blood-and ran to the house. I still ran although my ankle was bleeding followed by physical and stinging pain. I ran inside the worm down building and practically fell to the floor-tired-I quickly went to Lance and wrapped my arms around his head protectively

"Don't worry, Lance, we can handle this!" I spoke to him, he weakly nodded before o grabbed the walkie-talkie from the hem of my jeans

"Guys we made it! He's losing too much blood and he's barely even conscious! We need a med-kit!" I spoke into the speaker, Noctis grabs his walkie-talkie and spoke

"We're almost done with a generator, we'll be there!" Then another static

"Keep Lance awake we cannot let go unconscious!" Cyrus' voice says.

"I'll try my best!" I spoke back before looking at my walkie-talkie, the blood from my hand getting all over it.

"Lis..?" Lance's tired and weak voice says, I drop the object in my hand and continued to protectively hold onto him.

"Yes?"

"If I die, please take care of Keith" he begs

"You're not going to die!" I say "you're going to survive like us all!" Just then Masone comes running into the house

"We gotta go upstairs! The killers followed us all here!" He says, I grab Lance and ran upstairs as Masone grabs my walkie-talkie and follows me upstairs as quietly as possible. Time had passed and everyone was upstairs circling me and Lance. Roxas gives me the med-kit as I lifted Lance's shirt to see the wound-if looks like he was stabbed deeply-Roxas gives me the water bottle from earlier as I take a towel from inside the med-kit, pouring the water on the rag and cleaning the blood on his skin around the wound-the blood on my hands coming off too-

"Alissa, how can you handle doing this?" Keith asks

"I honestly don't know" I answered

"Mayen by personality?" Cloud asks

"Don't know, maybe" I replied back

"This is fucked up" Noctis says

"No shit" Prompto says

"You sure you can do this, Lis?" Masone asks concern

"I'm 100% sure, Mase" I answer, looking at him

"Ok, come on guys" Cloud says, beginning to walk downstairs, everyone else following but Keith who sits on the floor on the other side of Lance.

"You sure you'll be able to handle seeing this?" I ask him a bit worried about him

"Ya...I'm sure" he replies, looking down at Lance, I had finished cleaning the blood and grabbed the peroxide-both of us looked at it and cringed-I sighed before opening it and pouring it on a separate towel and bringing it to Lance's wound. I noticed that Keith had grabbed and held Lance's hand tightly, even though Keith denies it-I know he likes Lance-I grabbed the string and needle, stitching the wound up, Keith just sat silently staring at Lance. I saw the fear in his eyes about the brunette's condition, I wrapped the bandages around his torso and over the wound before pulling his shirt down.

"You like him..." I spoke, I looked at Keith

"Ya...I'll admit it...I actually do" the Raven replies

"I know you're worried about him...I am too"

"We all are" he says,turning and looking at me

"True" the static on our walkie-talkies came on followed by Cyrus' frantic voice

"One of the killers are heading to the house, get out of there!" I grabbed Lance and handed him to Keith

"Take him and go! Go somewhere safe and stay there until he wakes up! I'll distract the killer!" I ordered and Keith went running off with Lance in his arms. I ran downstairs and met face to face with the killer, I jumped to my left and ran past the killer in hopes of making it out of the house


	3. Chapter 3

"Alissa, where are you?!" Cloud's voice said through my walkie-talkie, I grabbed it and spoke-getting out of the house-

"Out of the house! The killer is chasing me and Keith left to safe grounds with Lance!"

"How was Lance?" Roxas asks through the speaker

"Passed out...Keith won't be coming back until Lance wakes up" i replied

"Ok, let's hope for the best" Noctis says, him and Roxas finishing the generator from earlier as the tall light pole hooked to it turns on and the generator starts running again.

"Guys get out of there!" Masone says through the walkie-talkie speaker. I continue to run, bringing that familiar stinging pain in my ankle causing it to start bleeding again. I went to jump over a pallet but as I jumped, the hand of the killer has grabbed ahold of the back of my shirt collar. I only had pressed the button of the walkie-talkie and yelled

"Guys we have a problem, he Has me!" Everyone heard my yell throughout the area and through the walkie-talkies. I was thrown onto the killer's shoulder and started walking towards one of those hooks, I started struggling and moving around to get him to drop me

"Hang in there, Lis!" Cyrus yells, running to come find me, I panicked the more and more the killer brings me to the hook. I now fully realize how The Killer looks like a Nurse-white dress,white mask, white everything-Cyrus then appears in front of The Nurse Killer and blinded her by using the flashlight just as she drops me and both me and Cyrus took off running in hopes of losing her. "Who the hell was that?!" Cyrus screeches, never seeing any of the killers up close like that

"I think that Killer is a Nurse!" I exclaimed, I then Felt my foot give out and I fell-the pain in my ankle now unbearable-

"You never fixed your wound?!" Cyrus was freaking out now, he looked at my ankle and saw the blood coming out-by now the blood is literally running down the sides of my shoe-Cyrus grabbed my hand and pulled me up before picking me up bridal style.

"I was too caught up in saving Lance!" I said, looking back behind the pink haired boy "I don't see her." Cyrus stops and gently sets me down on the ground-not letting me stand-as he starts inspecting my wound

"Jesus, Alissa, you're losing too much blood" he says

"If I'm losing too much Blood then how come it hasn't affected me yet?"

"Because of your strength, I think" he answers "This is bad. I'm taking you back to the group so we can deal with this"

"It's just a bear trap wound" I say "it's nothing"

"It WILL be something once you die from losing too much blood! It'll then be too late" Cyrus looked at me with Concern and fear.

"Guys, you both alright?" The walkie-talkies went off again followed by Keith's voice

"Ya Keith we're good" the pink haired boy responded through the speaker "how's Lance?"

"He just woke up, meet us at the house" then there was nothing more from Keith

"Alright let's start heading there" Cyrus pick me up again and begins walking to the building.

"Hey guys" Lance said with a smile, standing there next to Keith with an arm wrapped over his wound.

"Lance..." I breathed out, I made Cyrus let go of me before I walked up to Lance and hugged him "I saved you...I actually saved you"

"I didn't know you knew how to stitch wounds"

"I learned myself" I answered after pulling away from the hug

"You're all ok!" Roxas smiles when he came in, running and pulling me,Cyrus,Lance and Keith into a group hug.

"Told you that they'd be ok" Ventus spoke, walking into the scene

"Hey, Lance, glad to see you made it!" Masone said with a small smile before going over and putting arm around his shoulders like what friends do.

"Lance McClain my main, you made it!" Prompto says walking through the doorway, I cringed

"Prompto Argentum, don't ever say that again" I said "that was Cringy as all hell"

"Oh, Rip" Noctis says coming up next to Prompto with the one and only Cloud.

"Everything Prompto says is Cringy" Cloud says

"Oooohhhh!!!!" The whole group and I except for Prompto yelled quietly

"Nice one, Cloud!" Keith says with a smile and a laughing Lance next to him. I couldn't help it but fall to the wooden flooring laughing

"I...love...you...Cloud!" I breathed out between laughs

"I hate you all" Prompto says crossing his arms

"You love us" Noctis says with a grin before kissing him on the cheek

"Awww!" I said after calming down "I love seeing people together while I'm over here like "I hate human interaction"!" Roxas then laughs a bit

"So true!" He says, once we all have calmed down, I looked around through the doorway

"No killets, no problem." I went back to the group "we're fine for now"

"Ok, good" Ventus says

"So, how many generators did we get working?" Cloud asks

"One for me and Roxas" Noctis says

"One for me too" Keith says

"Wait what?" I asked

"While waiting for Lance to wake, I worked on a generator" Keith answered

"Oh, ok" I nodded in understandment

"So we got 8 generators left right?" Roxas questions

"Yep, sounds like it!" Ventus says, grinning. Prompto eyes the nearby hook outside the house

"What happened when we're hooked to that?" He asks

"Don't know" I answered

"But we're not going to sit around and wait" Cloud says, just before our heartbeats were being messed with again.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll go ahead and distract them" I say walking to the doorway

"I'll go with" Cloud says, walking up next to me

"Ok we gotta start getting generators!" Lance say

"Ok but Lance are you going to be ok?" Ventus asks

"Ya, I'll be fine, I promise" Lance replies

"Alright,I'm going!" I say before slipping out of the house with Cloud following behind "ok...where's the Nurse?" I ask out loud

"The what?" Cloud looks at me

"One of the killers is a Nurse" I answer "I don't know about the other one though..."

"Guess we'll have to find out" Cloud says "Crazy, we're always running from them but we never see what they look like"

"Ya..." I say, agreeing as we hear a scream and a white flash going pass us as we turn and see the Nurse completely missing and stabbing the wall with her knife instead "Run!" Both me and Cloud run pass each other thinking we both were going to follow the other the opposite direction but we continued to run.

"Guys we have a problem!" I said into the walkie-talkie as the other Killer was chasing me, seeing he's holding a knife but has a chainsaw in a holder on his back.

"What's wrong, Alissa?!" Prompto' voice asks worriedly and unexpectedly both me and Cloud screamed into our walkie-talkies

"THE FUCKING NURSE CAN FUCKING TELEPORT LIKE A DEMON!!!!" The Nurse was chasing Cloud and I was afraid that he was going to get hurt. The Killer that is chasing me is now going to be called The Trapper as he catches up and stabs me in the right shoulder blade causing me to fall but I held in my scream.

"Guys get out of there!" I yelled as I got back up and ran to Cloud, in attempt to get the Nurse to get distracted by me but was too late as the same white blur went pass me and to Cloud as The Nurse appeared and took her knife stabbing the blonde in the stomach at the front after she had grabbed him by the neck from behind.

"Cloud!!" I was about to run to him but I was hit in the head causing me to fall to the ground with a blurry eyesight, I turned to see The Trapper but I realized that I had passed out before anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lis! Lis, wake up!" Masone's voice says, I looked up at the blurry sky before sitting up and my eyesight changing back to normal.

"Where's Cloud? Please tel me he's ok..." I said but everything I said came out as a whisper

"Uh he...uh.." he sighs, his dirty blonde hair falling down covering his face "he's dead..." I looked at him, his dark shaded blue eyes like Noctis' full of sadness.

"You're kidding." I said

"No...I'm not..." Masone replies "I came back to fine you guys but I saw Cloud before I could anything to stop it." I let out a sigh, completely drained of energy and tired of this shit.

"What happened?" I ask

"I prefer not to say anything..." he answers

"I should've gone alone" I said

"And you would be dead instead"

"At least it would've been me and not Cloud!" I lay on the ground again, completely done. Masone sighs before gently placing a hand on my right shoulder making me flinch, I look at him

"Come on, we have to get to the others." He helps me up as Lance's voice is heard through the walkie-talkie

"Masone, did you find her?" He asks

"Us she passed out and-HOLY SHIT!!" Masone saw the wound to my shoulder blade

"What?!" Lance's voice says "Masone, what is it?!"

"She's wounded! I'll get her to you guys soon! Keep working on the generator!" The blonde locks me up and begins quietly running to the direction I'm assuming is the direction the others are at.

"And you had to yell about the wound?" I question

"Yes!" Masone says "a wound like that can kill you sooner or later!"

"Well, I deserve it" I flatly say. He puts me down on the ground as Roxas comes up next to me

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asks

"I'm fine...I guess" I answered

"Let's just get the stuff we need and this generator going, we're going to win this" Ventus says

"Right" Cyrus agrees

"She's going to be fine right?" Prompto asks

"She will, we just gotta get the med-kit stuff and we'll be out of here after this and 6 more generators" Noctis says to reassure Prompto

"I'll work on the generator" Keith says "Lance, you stay. Roxas, you keep an eye on Alissa. Masone and Cyrus, you two go check the outside area. Noctis and Prompto, you two go find the med-kit. Ventus, you go and make sure there are no traps" everyone left to do their missions while Keith and Lance stayed to do the 3rd generator leaving us 6 more and whole Roxas stayed to watch over me. I lean against him, he moves his arm to put it around me as I hug him not letting go as I laid my head against his chest. I was really sad and depressed all of a sudden so I needed to find comfort from him at the moment.

"You'll be fine. I'm sure of it" Roxas says

"I just can't believe he's gone..." I say

"I know, but we're going to win against these killers and show them that they shouldn't have killed or harmed any of us" he relies

"Hm...funny...you're all talk but can't do shit" I tease

"Hey!" He exclaims

"I'm kidding!" I say laughing

"You better be!" He says laughing himself

"I am, I'd never insult you out of seriousness"

"We're so much alike" Roxas looks at me with a grin

"Explains why we're friends" I look at him "but I'm so much like everyone else here...I'm scared to lose more do you guys after losing Cloud"

"Ya...completely understandable. You both were so independent but you both still hung out around us" the blonde says, letting out a sigh

"Ya, you all were pretty funny and amazing so I just became half independent and half not"

"Same with Cloud" Roxas comments

"Ya..." I looked up at the dark sky, I just wanted to get out of here, I want all of us to get out of here "hey, Rox?"

"Yes?" Roxas answers

"I hate life"

"Don't say that" the blonde says before hugging me tighter-since we never moved from out hugging position on the ground-he kisses my cheek before releasing his tight grip

"You're still bring platonic?" I question

"Yep. Love ya" he says platonically

"Love ya too" I reply before the generator light turned on and Lance saying

"We gotta go find the others!"

"Ok let's go!" Roxas says, standing up and picking me up with him.

"The Nurse is going to be teleporting here any moment probably" Keith explains

"Or The Trapper" I say, holding onto Roxas gently.

"Hopefully Ventus got all of the traps" Lance says

"Pretty sure he did" Keith says, Masone runs in front of us

"Coast is clear, let's find Noctis and Prompto then go find another generator!" He says

"Alright, guess we're running some more" Roxas sighs.


	6. Chapter 6

We all went off looking for the rest of the group to succeed as we all went looking for the 4th generator. Roxas took the responsibility to fix my wound after getting the med-kit from Noctis and Prompto...problem was...I would have to take off my shirt, that's how bad it is. I gave in though, quickly throwing off my shirt and then crossing my arms in an "X" form over my chest-ya, ya, I'm wearing a bra but I'm still insecure-Keith came over and handed my his crop-top like Jacket

"Here" he then walks away to keep an eye out for any of The Killers, I put the Jacket on but backwards so Roxas could still deal with the wound-I taught Roxas a long time ago-I sigh out a bit loudly as the peroxide stinging pain came.

"You ok?" He asks

"Ya..." I answer

"Ok, you think you'll handle this being awake?" Of course Roxas would worry about hurting me

"I'll be fine" I say to reassure him, he gives a small nod before getting the needle and string. Truth is, I'm terrified. I've dealt with pain and gotten used to it but I have never had to have stitches. Ok, on second though, I'm NOT ok! Stitches feel weird and in the middle of the thing, I just wanted to run away but I couldn't because it was ROXAS!

"You good now?" He asks, placing a hand on my shoulder, I look at him

"This feels weird but I'll manage" I turned and threw my shirt back on before standing up "go check up on the others with the generator, I'll

Go look for Keith" and I left with Keith's jacket in my hand. Roxas left to the generator to find everyone but Keith sitting on the ground, well, Lance,Prompto,Ventus and Cyrus are working on the gernator as Noctis and Masone sat on the ground. I turned the corner and saw Keith standing there with his side up against the wall, he seems to be thinking about stuff. I walked up next to Keith, placing my hand gently against his back

"Keith?" I ask

"Hm?" He turns and sees me "oh,hey"

"You ok?"

"Ya,just lost in thought..." he says, I hold his jacket out towards him

"Here's you're Jacket...thanks for letting me use it." I say as he takes it in his hand

"Ya, no problem...I had to because I know what it's like to be uncomfortable like that"

"We should get back to the generator" I say, letting my hand fall down to my side

"Ya." Keith simply says before turning and walking the direction the generator is with me next to him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok, once we get this going we're all going to run in there!" Lance says, pointing at a building that looks like a worn down Asylum.

"Explains where the Nurse came from" I say with a shrug

"Guess we're going with it" Keith breathes out

"Yep" Cyrus says, the light turns on followed by a running generator. We all were about to take off running but the familiar scream and the white blur went pass all of us, she obviously missed stabbing any of us but she did get Masone-leaving a now bleeding cut across his cheek bone-

"Aw shit!" Cyrus yells as he grabs Masone's hand and runs to the building, everyone followed even though the Nurse could teleport through walls-we just wanted to hide-I stopped at the doorway and looked at Ventus and Noctis who stood in front of me. The Nurse teleports to us followed by the scream as we go to run but she stabs Ventus in the side-she didn't grab him so he got away after-

"VEN!" I didn't know where anyone was besides the Nurse, Noctis and Ventus. I grabbed Ventus' hand and went running, just gotta get him out of here. The Trapper comes out in front of me, instantly grabbing me by the neck and lifting me up

"Hey, put her down!!" Noctis yells as he shoves the killer away from me. I fell to the floor coughing for a moment before the Nurse grabs Ventus-picking him up onto her shoulder and walking away to a hook-

"HANG IN THERE, BUDDY!" Both me and Noctis yelled, we both said the first part but Noctis said the second. The Walkie-talkies turn on

"Guys where are you?!" Masone asks

"In the building still!" Noctis replied in the speaker

"Noct, who's with you?!" Prompto then asks

"Alissa, the Nurse has Ventus!" He answers but I was gone before Masone said anything. I followed the Nurse, watching Ventus struggling to get out of her grasp as I saw the hook she was going for. I was about to grab Ventus' hands and pull him but the Nurse throws him onto the hook, the hook piercing through his right shoulder hanging him there-I saw him grab onto the hook sticking out of his shoulder holding back the scream-I panicked

"Ven, I'm getting you out of there!" I said after the Nurse left, everything is going horribly wrong. I run up to Ventus quickly lifting him up and off of the hook before turning and ran off-grabbing Ven's hand-but the Trapper all of a sudden sees us as he runs after us, me and Ventus we're trying to lose him but then the Nurse appears and grabs me by the shirt collar before throwing me off to the side-leaving Ven with them-

"VEN!!?" I automatically yell out as I landed on the ground, quickly turning and seeing the Trapper grab ahold of him by the shoulder-the wound blood from the hook seeping through his clothes already-and the Nurse stabs him in the chest. I grab a huge rock next to me and threw it-hitting the damn Nurse in the head hard, her seeing how pissed I was and me seeing how pissed she was from me throwing that rock-I stood up and ran, in case they were going to chase me. But they didn't. They just left Ventus there. I walked back to Ven, seeing his dead body on the ground, I sat down next to him as I slowly lifted my Walkie-talkie up, pressing the button

"Ventus is dead" I said in a sad tone, then I looked up and saw Roxas. He comes and hugs me before looking at Ven

"What happened?!" He asks

"The Nurse threw me...Trapper grabbed him and the Nurse..." I said everything slowly but in a decent pace, my sadness and depression getting higher and higher just looking at Ventus' body. Before I knew it, I was crying-hard-and so was Roxas as we were in our hugging position. Masone ran over and hugged us both, trying to calm us down. Ventus and Roxas were the only two I was so close with for 5 years and now Ven is gone. Roxas and Ventus were best friends since they were kids. In the end, Roxas fell asleep against me. He deserves the sleep, I looked up at Masone who was still hugging us. Everyone had fallen asleep besides me and Masone, I looked away

"I was so close with Ven..." I looked down at the sleeping Roxas, his head against my chest and arms around my torso "and now he's gone...just like Cloud..."


	8. Chapter 8

Masone stands up, letting out a sigh

"We should wake the others up" I looked at the still sleeping Roxas clinging on me. I put my hand gently against his head as I moved my thumb back and forth to wake him up. He slowly lifted his head and looked up at me with a sad smile.

"We gotta finish the 6 generators and then we can leave this all behind ok?" I say, trying to reassure him. Roxas just nods before getting up and looking at everyone. Noctis looks at me

"You honestly still think we'll make it?"

"Yes" I answer "we're better than this"

"Are you sure about that?" Cyrus asks

"Yes!" I sigh "I know, we lost Ventus and Cloud, both very good friends,but if we get the 6 generators then we'll be ok! We can open the door and escape!" Prompto stands up

"We all could split up again like we did in the beginning!"

"So then there's only 2 groups of 4" Masone says

"Or we could all split up into 2" Lance says

"But if both killers find both then-" Keith says, but Cyrus quickly jumps up

"It would be best if there would only be groups of 2 people!" He says

"This is not gonna go as planned..." Lance says, sighing

"We'll all be ok!" Keith says to try and reassure everyone "Cyrus and Masone, Noctis and Prompto, and Roxas and Alissa, we're all going for different generators." Then Keith takes Lance with him to go do a generator.


	9. Chapter 9

Noctis ran over to a nearby generator with Prompto as they worked on the thing together. Prompto was working on the generator when all of a sudden, his hands start shaking as the air grows colder. Because of him shaking so much, he screws up and the generator flashes white followed by a exploding noise from the generator and Prompto letting out a terrified scream

"S-Sorry!" He says still shaking "S-Shit, I'm S-Sorry!" Noctis grabs him and holds onto him to try to keep him warm-since he's a literal heater like me-

"Hey it's ok, calm down" he says in a clam voice, he hears his heartbeat so he quickly stands up and pulls the blonde into the locker with him. Noctis continued to hold onto him, his head laid against his chest as they see the Trapper walk over to the generator-kicking it in which damaging it-before walking away. Their heartbeats going back to normal, They get out of the locker as The Raven haired male grabs Prom by the shoulders

"You ok?" He asks, looking worriedly in his eyes

"Ya...I'm sorry" the blonde says

"It's fine, it's not your fault" Noct says before gently pecking Prompto's lips and both of them working on the generator again. Cyrus was working on his and Masone's generator when Masone comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Cyrus' waist.

"Yes?" Cyrus asks, noticing Masone's movements

"I'm just tired" Masone replies

"Still? That's a shocker" the pink haired male comments, Masone sighs before kissing Cyrus' cheek and helping with the generator "You haven't done that in a while" Cyrus says, glancing over at the blonde then back at the generator in front of him.

"I know and I'm sorry, too much going on around everyone" Masone replied. Lance opened up a chest and looked through it to find nothing

"Ugh!" He sighs and stands back up and goes over to Keith who is working on the generator "nothing"

"Well shit" Keith says, he looks up at the brunette. It may have been bad timing or not the right place but Lance down to Keith's level to the generator and kisses him. Keith completely forgets about working on the generator and of course kissed back. Once the two pulled awa, Keith laughs a bit at him "took ya long enough"

"What?!" Lance was shocked to hear that especially from Keith, causing the Raven to laugh more

"You're cute when you're surprised" he comments

"Sh-Shut up!" Lance says, blushing and working on the generator

"Nah, I think I like teasing you" Keith says as he goes back to working on the generator

"Hey Keith?" Lance asks, Keith human in response "I love you"

"I love you too"


	10. Chapter 10

For me and Roxas, nothing is going good. We're trying to work on the generator but both killers keep coming to us making us stay hidden inside the red locker in the corner of the brick wall, giving us a hard time getting in a Out quietly-if you're fast getting in the locker then that'll cause noise and that's giving yourself away-I waited for a bit after my heart had calmed down before getting out and working on the generator, Roxas doing the same on one of the sides.

"Hey, Lis?" Roxas asks

"Yes?" I look over st him before looking back st the generator

"Why did you grow up hating human interaction if you're around us?" He looks at me

"I hate human interaction that includes dating" I answer "I've dealt with too much"

"Oh, that makes sense" Roxas says

"But he, just be glad I trust you all, especially you. We probably wouldn't be platonic if I didn't trust you" I say to him.

"True" he says, looking back at the generator to continue working on it. Soon enough, Noctis and Prompto's generator's light turns on showing the working generator as so does everyone else's generator starts working including ours. We stood and ran away from our generator getting to the center of the area seeing the others there too, Crud and Masone to the left, Lance and Keith in front of us and Noctis and Prompto to the right. All of a sudden, the Nurse's scream is heard and she appears in the middle of all of us-good thing we all had out distance between every group and the middle of us all-Then the Trapper came walking up to the Nurse then looking straight at me. ME! My breathing hitched as Roxas noticed and took my arm into his hand protectively and reassuringly. The Nurse looked between everyone as if she's trying to choose something as all of our heartbeats were going crazy. Only if Cloud and Ventus were here. Then she looked straight at Noctis and unexpectedly me,Lance and Masone yelled-Masone a bit off-

"NOCTIS RUN!" The Raven pushed Prompto to Masone to keep him from getting hurt as he turned and ran, the Nurse teleporting closer to him and then going after him. I turned and pushed Roxas to Lance-his hand easily slipping off of my arm-to keep him from getting hurt as I fully turned and ran with the killer chasing after me. Roxas, Prompto and Lance started panicking. Keith, Cyrus and Masone tried to calm everyone

"Guys, they'll be fine! Look, we just gotta get the two generators and go!" Masone says l

"Me,Lance and Roxas and will go do a generator and you 3 go do a generator" everyone went off to do the last 2 generators

"Noctis!" I yelled out, trying to look for him-I had made a risk move but was able to run the direction Noctis left-


	11. Chapter 11

I saw in the distance that the Nurse was still going after Noctis, I looked back seeing the other killer gaining up on me as I run pass a pallet but I turn and throw the pallet down stunning The Trapper to give me time to run to Noctis as I tackled him causing The Nurse to fall from tripping over me

"Alissa?" Noctis gives a dumbfounded look as I quickly get up-pulling him up with me-

"The one and only" I say to him before grabbing his wrist and running away

"How the fuck did you catch up so fast?" He asks, running behind me as I continued to hold onto his wrist

"I made a risk move by turning and running pass the Trapper but I made it and turned the direction you ran!" I explained, I liked back pass Noctis to see the Nurse far off in the distance, I looked forward to see a bear trap as I went to stop running as the other killer cam from out left as Noctis wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me-him facing his back to the killer-out of reach of the Trapper. But the bear trap was right there web Noctis turned so his foot stepped in it trapping him. I fell down on my side sliding a bit as I turned to look at the killer, Noct was down on one knee trying to free himself.

"Lis, get out of here!" I refused to do I shoved the killer backwards before pulling the pallet down stunning him before helping Noct out of the trap to no avail

"Hold on, we'll think of something!" I say, frantically trying to find a way to open the trap but Noctis grabs my shoulders and pulls me into a hug whispering

"Watch over Prompto for me" he then pushes me away just as the killer broke the pallet. I turned and ran as soon as the Nurse found us again by teleporting, the walkie-talkies were exploding with everyone talking

"Where's Noctis?!" Prompto yells

"Alissa, are you ok?!" Keith yells after then there was Roxas' voice

"Where are you guys?!" I turned due to hearing Noctis yell out in pain and seeing him on a hook as he started struggling to get off but weird spike things formed around the pole and what looks like spider fangs were forming around him.

"Where are you guys...?" I asked nervously

"In the center, why?" Lance asks, they didn't hear him. If you're in the center, you can't hear anything else going around away from the center.

"FUCK!!!!" I yelled loudly than ever as I bee-lined straight to Noctis as he was struggling to keep the fangs from stabbing him

"WHAT?! ALISSA, WHAT'S WRONG!?" Cyrus was freaking out now

"Noctis is on the hook and struggling!!" I yelled

"EXCUSE ME, WHAT!?" Prompto yells

"Prompto, just stay calm ok!?" I frantically say before hooking the object to the hem of my jeans again as I was fucking RIGHT! THERE! But I was grabbed by someone just as Noctis' grip slips as the dang thing stabs him and the others doing the same. I was pulled to the side away from the scene and thrown to the ground. My head started pounding as I look up to see the Trapper standing there-surprisingly not doing anything-

"Alissa, what's going on!!?" Masone says through the speaker, he sounds like he's running. I looked up at the killer again seeing the knife coming down so I quickly rolled the other way dodging the knife. I went to get up and run but I fell straight down due to something sitting on my foot to keep me from moving.

"Alissa, answer us!! What's going on!?" Keith was freaking out on the other end of the walkie-talkie

"Lis, are you ok?!" Lance was also panicking. I was grabbed by the back of the shirt collar and was thrown over the killer's shoulder. I felt like I was gonna pass out as I was breathing heavily, struggling to breathe after running for so long and so fast a moment ago. I looked up-being carried-seeing Noctis still on the hook Dead, the fangs not disappearing, I looked back down at the mocking ground before passing out.


	12. Chapter 12

"Shit, where is she!?" Keith breathes out looking around the area for me, running without taking a break.

"Keith, clam down!" Masone says "we'll find her!"

"Prompto, you alright?" Lance looks at Prompto worriedly

"Ya..." the blonde says looking back at Lance. Roxas ran ahead turning the corner and froze

"Guys!!" He calls out as the others come running over to him, also freezing. Roxas turns and hugs Prompto-they became good friends a few years back-Prompto instantly hugs the smaller blonde back, looking down as he rested his forehead on Roxas' shoulder

"I'm so sorry" Roxas says, he sounds like he's crying but his voice is just muffled from hiding his face in the taller blonde's shoulder from the front "Prom, I'm so sorry"

"Do you think she tried saving him?" Cyrus whispers but loud enough for everyone to hear as he looked at the walkie-talkie in the pocket of Noctis' jeans.

"It's Alissa you're talking about" Lance says, looking at Cyrus "of course she did"

"Then where is she?" Masone asks, the moonlight from the sky was shining down at them now showing the pink highlights in Masone's hair that no one really noticed in the dark-he got pink highlights when him and Cyrus first started dating-

"You don't think she got caught?" Prompto asks

"No, not unless something happened and she did" Keith says as he grabbed his walkie-talkie "Alissa? you there?" There was static for a moment then running and a locker opening and closing followed by my quiet voice

"Guys, I'm in the basement!"


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you mean "you're in the basement"!!?" Keith asks, panicking now because the basement is the literal death line for you cuz there's only one way in and the same way out with 4 hooks.

"I passed out and woke up, I stunned him and hid. He brought me down here" I explained

"Do you think you can get out?" Keith asks

"I need a distraction then I can" I looked through the crack between the locker doors and saw the killer searching the lockers "guys, he's checking the lockers"

"Shit, ok hold on!" Keith says before putting the walkie-talkie back in the pocket of his jeans "come on, we're gonna go set a distraction" he began walking to the house that has the basement I'm hiding in making a plan with the others. I quietly had put my walkie-talkie down as I watched the killers check the lockers one by one. I had in a breathe as he got close to my locker; I started wondering where the Nurse was but all I heard was a generator exploding and I smiled as the Trapper left. I got out of the locker and ran upstairs before running into something or someone. I quickly got up and turned to see Keith, I helped him up and smiled

"Bout time, boi!" I said

"Ya we got the other generators so we need one more!" Keith says, already dragging me to the escape door just as the lady generator started working again. The Nurse's screams were heard as Keith grabbed the lever and pulled it down, holding it there until he door opened. I turned and saw the other running up to us-I took a deep breathe-letting it out before going up to Prompto

"I'm sorry about Noctis" I said sadly, I hugged him "I tried to save him"

"I know you did" Prompto says hugging me back.


	14. Chapter 14

I let go of him before looking at the door as it opened, I stared out at the distance

"We're finally getting out of here" Lance breathes out, but everything was cute short as the Nurse appeared out of no where and grabbed me and Masone-who was next to me-stabbing us in the side. I stepped back and rammed my back into the Nurse causing her to fall as both me and Masone fall to the ground. Cyrus quickly goes to his boyfriend's side as Roxas comes to mine, The Trapper comes walking to us so I quickly stood up and grabbed a nearby pole, turning and swinging it at the Trapper hitting him in the head stunning him. I dropped the pole and went and hugged both Keith and Lance together.

"I'll miss you guys, take care of each other for me" I then pushed them through the door and pass the barrier, they couldn't come back in once pass the barrier. There was only a little time until the generators give in and the door closes, I turned and saw the Nurse grabbing Masone and walking off, I hugged Prompto and Cyrus together too "I'm sorry guys" I said before doing the same thing I did to Keith and Lance. I started running after the Nurse with the Trapper after me, Roxas stayed at the door because when it comes to me he's stubborn as all hell. The Nurse all of a sudden drops Masone on the ground and the Trapper goes over to him as the female killer looks at me

"Alissa, get out of here!" Masone yells, I turned and ran, the killer teleporting to me and was able to stab me in the shoulder again, messing up the stitches. I got away for a little while though, I ran up to Roxas and hugged that adorable stupid blonde.

"What?" Roxas asks

"I'll miss you, ya know. I love ya" I replied pulling away and kissing him before pushing him through the door and pass the barrier. I'm saving Masone, if I die then I'll die trying. I ran back for Masone and I saw him trying to run away, I was about to shove the Trapper away but the Nurse came and grabbed me, pulling me backwards chasing me to turn right into her stabbing me in the stomach. Just as the Trapper grabbed Masone's arm and pulled him right back before stabbing MASE in the chest. I fell down to my knees, I didn't have the strength to run all the way back to the door, I remembered the escape hatch, but I can't get to it. I fell down on the ground completely and I realized that I'm not waking up again as I had passed out for the last time.


	15. Chapter 15

The door had closed, Roxas was now banging on the door wanting it to open but it won't because the generators are out

"Shit shit shit shit, come on!!" Roxas was now trying to pry the doors open, he felt a hand on his shoulder making him look at the person there. Lance.

"Rox...she's gone" he says sadly, Roxas looked at the door before immediately turning and hugging Lance tightly crying into the taller brunette's chest. Cyrus walked over and hugged the 2, Prompto walked over and put him arm around Cyrus' shoulder and Keith came over and out one arm around Lance's shoulders and the other around Prompto's shoulders.

"Just be happy we're alive" Keith says "everyone who had died tonight, died to save us" Lance looks at his boyfriend

"Keith's right" Prompto says, looking over at Cyrus who is looking at Roxas. Everyone was standing in a circle now with their arms over one and another's shoulders.

"Masone didn't intend to die, but as long as you are safe, he'd be happy" the blonde continues

"And Ventus also didn't intend to die but he died knowing that you'd be safe, Rox" Cyrus says, still looking at him

"Noctis died keeping Prompto protected. We all knew he'd die for him" Lance says

"Alissa died protecting what was left of the group. She died hoping we're be leaving this place safe" Keith adds, looking at everyone. Roxas looks up with a sad smile

"Let's not forget them. Ok? They may not be wit us now but they're still there somewhere" he says, Lance grins

"Told ya everything would be fine" he says

"Come on guys, we should go back to town" Keith suggests

"Ya" Prom says, already walking with Keith and Lance to the town they all lived in, Roxas and Cyrus walked behind the 3. Roxas reached into his pocket before pulling out my ring and bracelet-I had out them in his hand before pushing him through the door, these are the 2 things he's liked me wearing so I gave them to him-the small blonde sighs before putting the ring in his pocket but he had put the bracelet on. Guess this is how the group's story continues with just the 5 guys...


End file.
